


The Dragon Queen

by Maozy321



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321





	The Dragon Queen

**Year of the Dragon, 6032**

It was undistinguished to find royalty in the kitchen except to eat but over the years, it had become the norm to find Queen Elise in the kitchen making snacks for the kingdom's true queen. The royal staff enjoyed Queen Elise's presence and were glad to know that she was the reason for their queen's happiness that they never questioned Queen Elise's ways of life.

Queen Elise hummed as she made some paninis. Elise put turkey with cheese on one, another was chicken with mozzarella, and the last she made was loaded with bacon and eggs. She cut the paninis in half and made it look presentable on the plate before grabbing a bottle of cold apple cider from the refrigerator. She placed napkins on the rectangular food tray before fixing everything on it. The plate of panini was the centerpiece of the tray, the bottle of cider sat at the top right corner, and lastly, two empty wine glasses at the top left sitting upside down.

Queen Elise smiled and picked up the tray. She left the kitchen and headed to the throne room. Many advisors were leaving the throne room as she approached.

"Are you the last out?" Queen Elise questioned a young man, who was closing the door to the throne room.

"Only her majesty and Advisor Sybil are left," the young man informed before bowing and taking his leave.

Queen Elise entered the throne room and beamed, "Good evening, my loves. Could I entice the two of you to a late night meal?"

The Dragon Queen, Queen Zeva, rumbled with content, "That would be wonderful at this hour, Elise."

Advisor Sybil smirked, "I can now understand why mother hates politics so much, mom. Also, are those your famous paninis?"

"Yes, they are," Queen Elise answered, setting the tray on the table in front of Queen Zeva. "Only favorites will do for your mother at this hour."

"I am glad I did not let you escape my grasp," Queen Zeva smiled at her wife while Queen Elise poured the cider into the wine glasses. "My precious elf wife."

"I can't wait to find my dragon blood bond," Sybil smiled, taking a turkey and cheese panini. "I won't ever let them go."

"Eat, my love," Queen Elise hummed as she sat atop Queen Zeva's lap and held the chicken mozzarella panini up. "Sybil, I hope you find someone that will love you as much as your mother loves me. Someone who will care for you even past death."

Queen Zeva smirked, "Find someone willing to give you what your heart desire most. I can hear another heartbeat within you, Elise."

Queen Elise laughed, "Yes, there is another one on the way, Zeva. No more after this one. I mean, there are already twelve other whelps running about including Sybil over there."

"Thirteen is good enough," Queen Zeva agreed. "As long as I always have you by my side, Elise."

"Please don't while I'm here," Sybil gagged. "As much as I love you two, don't."

Queen Elise got up, "Finish up, you two. Zeva, I'll be waiting in the bedroom, and straight to bed after, Sybil."

"Yes," both mother and daughter answered Queen Elise as she headed out.


End file.
